ηothιng ιs αs ιt seems!
by Annie MB
Summary: The 23 years old Kendall Knight works hard for his existence. The 25 years old James Diamond is a rich, selfish, spoil young man, who doesn't care about others. But one night in Las Vegas will change their lives forever... SLASH! BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Prolog 1 Like every Saturday

**»ηothιng ιs αs ιt seems!«**

**ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤**

_The 23 years old Kendall Knight is a poor, shy, good-hearted orphan, who works hard for his money and his works in Las Vegas as a Parge at the "Diamond of Las Vegas - Hotel." _

_Like every Saturday after work, he meet his friends at the "TAO-club", where his best friend works._

_The 25 years old James Diamond, son of the owner of the "Diamond of Las Vegas", is in town, but unlike Kendall he's a rich, selfish, spoil young man, who doesn't cares about others. The only thing he's interested in is went to the "TAO-club" too and meet Kendall is immediately fascinated by Kendall, the other way round it's the same._

_They spend the night together, but this one night will change their lives forever; Because as they wake up, they're married._

_WARNINGS : Slash! Kames / Cargan → For my best friend – Alex :*_

_**ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤**_

**Prolog**

Like every Saturday when my shift was over, I changed my clothes and then I walked out of the "Diamond of Las Vegas" the hotel, where I worked since four years now.

I walked out of the hotel to the bus stop, where I waited.  
My bus would probably come in less then ten minutes.  
I sat me down on a bench and watched the cars, which drove past.  
Then finally my bus came.  
I went into the bus, told the driver, where I had to dismount and paid the ticket.  
Then I sat down on a seat and the bus moved off.

As the bus stopped in the downtown of Las Vegas, I got off the bus and walked to my flat.  
It had just four rooms with the kitchen and the bathroom and was in the most seediest part of downtown.  
On every corner stood drug dealers, every third house here was a strip club or a brothel.  
I knew it wasn't the savest place here, but I couldn't afford it, to move into an other place.  
I walked to my apartment, stepped in and closed the door behind me.

As soon as I was in my apartment, I heard a bark.  
One minute later my dog Roxy jumped to me.  
Roxy was my one and only.  
I loved her, because she was always my best friend, when I was younger.  
She belonged to the nice old woman, Mrs. Stephenson, which lived next to the orphanage, where I grew up.

I'd always loved to play with Roxy in my childhood and I visited Mrs. Stephenson almost everyday.  
She was like a Grandma for me.  
When I was 18, Mrs. Stephenson died, and I took Roxy, 'cause Mrs. Stephensons daughter wanted to euthanize Roxy.  
I started to work as I finished High School.  
And at the age of 19 years I moved to Las Vegas ans started to work at the Diamond of Las Vegas.

Since then I lived here.

"Hey Baby girl! Are you hungry?", I asked Roxy.  
She barked in response to my question.  
She turned around and ran into the kitchen.  
I followed her into the kitchen, where fed her.  
Then I walked to my Bathroom to take a shower, before I had to get dressed for the club-night with my friends tonight.  
Like every Saturday.

**ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤**

_**And?  
What you think, should I continue?  
R&R :)  
Greetings  
Annie  
**_


	2. Prolog 2 Gonna pick up a hot boy!

_**Hey guys!  
I hurried to continue writing... This Chapter is a second prolog - James point of view!  
Thanks for the Reviews and I hope you'll like it!**_

_**ღ ¤* **_**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**_** *¤**_

**»ηothιng ιs αs ιt seems!«**

**ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤**

**Prolog 2 – The hunt started**

James Diamond wasn't a man of big words.  
He didn't like it, when someone interrupted him.  
He hated to repeated himself.  
He treated the people around him like his slaves, like they were nothing worth.  
He was a spoiled asshole and nobody ever told him, what he had to do.  
Except his Father.

'Cause he was the one, who had the money and the necessary influence to do treat everyone like he wanted to, even his son.  
And this pissed James off.

But he didn't hate his Dad for this, but his grandfather!  
'Cause one thing was always sure : James should get the Diamond hotel chain.

But then his grandfather visited the notary before his death and decided, that James' father should own the family business, until James get married.

This was the reason, why James was pissed off.  
He hated, that his dad could push him around like he wanted to, just because James didn't want to get married.  
And now...?  
Now James father forced him, to visit every Diamond-Hotel to control, if everything was okay.  
Now, finally after six weeks of traveling round the world, James was at the last hotel.  
"The Diamond of Las Vegas."  
Personally it was his favorite hotel, 'cause he loved Las Vegas.  
Right now, James sat in a limousine on the way to one of Las Vegas' exclusivist clubs : "The TAO-club", while he texted with his best friend Logan.

From : Logan

To : James

_Hey Buddy!_

_What's up? How's Vegas?_

_Are you already homesick? - Tell Dr. Mitchell how you feel ;)_

_What U gonna do tonight?_

James rolled his eyes and smiled.

He missed his best friend.

From : James

To : Logan

_Hey Dude,_

_Nothing yet ;)_

_Until now Vegas is great, I love it here!_

_I'm about to drive to the "TAO-club" – Gonna pick up a hot boy tonight ;)_

_Of course I am missing New York... :( But I'll be home soon Dr. Mitchell ;P_

_._

James sent the message and packed away his phone, as the Limo stopped.

A moment later any guy opened the door of the limousine for James and he got out.

Then he went to the entrance.

The bouncer let him immediately in.

James stepped in and went first to the bar.

"What would you like to drink?", the barkeeper asked him.

"A Woodford Reserve cocktail, please", he said, as he saw another boy leaning on the bar.  
The boy was blond and wore a old faded blue skinny jeans and a black Rolling Stones Shirt.  
James grinned, the hunt started.

**ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤**

_**I know it's short, I don't have much time, 'cause I have to learn for my final examination in Latin.**_

_**God! I hate Latin! **_

_**... Okay, you've seen, in this story James lives in NY and he and Logan are friends.**_

_**I hope you liked it (even it was way too short :O) and leave a comment!**_

_**I'll post the next / first (big!) chapter on Saturday! :)**_

_**Greetings**_

_**Annie :***_


	3. Chapter One – One night in Vegas

_**Hey :)**_

_**I'm back, and I have a new chapter with me.**_

_**I hope you guys will like it!**_

_**And I have a question for you : **_

_**My Story "Stяαωbєяяy Chocoℓαtє" will be over soon, and then I'll start to write a new Story and you should help me to choose which one! **_

.

_**Either : **_

.

**I can Dream, but I can't hold you Anymore. _  
_**._  
Here's the summary : _

.

_Logan. The most desirable bachelor of Minnesota. Kendall Knight. The shy boy who no one ever knows. When a masked ball comes up Logan sees the prettiest boy ever. But at midnight, as everyone should take off his mask, the boy runs away.  
Will Logan ever find him?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
**Or : **_

.

_**If one Bird sings, Night is Over!  
**_._  
Here's the summary : _

.

_After an accident Carlos forgets everything. Who he is, Who his best friends are, he forgets even his boyfriend - Logan. Will Carlos rediscover his memories? Will he remember, that he's in love with Logan, or will he fall for Dak Zevon?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
**OR : **_

.

_**ד**__**єη яuℓєs »**__**ד**__**o ℓovє α hiʈmαη.  
**_._  
Here's the summary : _

.

_James Diamond is the most lethal hit man worldwide. He always finishes his job. He gets hired by Jett Stetson, to kill Kendall Knight. Everything is like usually, as James accept the assignment.  
Until he falls in love with Kendall. Will he still finish his job?**  
**_.  
.

.

.

_**Please tell me, which one you would like to read, 'cause I have no idea, what I should write next.**_

_**Okay, I don't have to say more, so...**_

_**Have fun with Chapter One!**_

.

_**ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤**_

**»ηothιng ιs αs ιt seems!«**

**ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤**

.

**Chapter One – One night in Vegas**

Like every Saturday sat Kendall this night in the "TAO-club."

He leaned himself against the bar and drunk his cocktail.

Actually he wanted to go home early tonight.

Hen was tied.  
He swallowed the rest of his cocktail and put his glass on the Bar.  
He looked to his friend, who just received an order.

"Carlos!", Kendall cried  
Carlos didn't hear him in the loud music.  
Kendall ran annoyed with his hand through his hair, as someone touched him on his shoulder.  
He turned around and was ready to tell the person who touched him, that he wasn't interested, but then he glanced into two beautiful hazel eyes.  
The owner of this eyes was a tall boy at least a head taller than Kendall.  
He had smooth brown hair, a beautiful smile and he presumably was rich..

"Hey I'm James. Do you wanna drink something?", he asked.  
Kendall couldn't believe, that he really spoke with him.  
Couldn't he see, that Kendall wasn't out of his league?  
But as Kendall realized, that James spoke with him, he nodded fast.

"Yes, of course...", he mumbled.  
James smiled and sat down on one of the chairs on the bar.  
He looked over to Kendall, as Carlos' colleague Johnny came to receive James order.

"What you wanna drink...uhm...?", he asked.  
Kendall hastened to answer.

"Kendall. Can I have a "Jack-Rose cocktail", please?", he asked.  
James smiled and nodded, before he looked to Johnny again.

"One "Jack-Rose cocktail" and one "Coconut Cloud Martini", please", he ordered with a smile.  
Johnny nodded to him and walked then away.  
James turned back to me.

"Okay. So Kendall... how old are you?", he asked.  
Kendall smirked.

"I'm 23 but in less a month I'll be 24", he said and sounded little like a little boy, who tell someone, that he lost his first milk tooth.

James thought obviously the same thing, 'cause he bit on his lips and Kendall could see, that he tried not to laugh.

"And you?",Kendall asked to distract from the subject.  
He grinned.

"I'm 25. So... why are you here?", he asked.  
Kendall shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm here every Saturday, my best friend works here and that's the only way for us to spent time together, 'cause every other day I have to work", he said.  
He nodded.

"I understand", he finally said, "Why you work so often, if you have no time for your friends then?"

Kendall rolled his eyes.

Haven't he ever heard about... I don't know... People who have to work, to to finance their lives?

"It is clear that you don't understand, 'cause... you're rich, but I have to work, to buy me food, pay my bills, buy clothes... Not everyone have enough money to don't have to work...", he answered.

James was quiet and nodded just.

Was he mad at him now?

Kendall couldn't go on with my thoughts, 'cause Johnny came and gave us our drinks.

He put the cocktail glasses on the bar and smiled to me, before he walked away.  
So Kendall was alone with James again.

"Even if I'm rich I'm working", he said after a while.  
Kendall looked over to him, he gave him his glass.

" As my Grandfather died, should I get his legacy. But then we found out that he visited his notary and decided that I couldn't get his legacy until I'm married. And so my father get our damn family business and he sent me through the whole world in the last weeks", James explained to Kendall.

He lowered his head.

"Oh...", he mumbled, "That's terrible, I'm sorry for you."

He shook his head.

"Don't be, I'm fine with it. That's my family", he answered.  
Kendall nodded.

" 'kay..."  
Suddenly he begun to smile.

"So... What about your family?", he asked.  
Kendall bit his lips and looked down.

"I don't wanna tlk about it, okay?"  
James nodded.

"Okay, let's talk about something different... Where in the world have you been the last weeks?", Kendall began a new theme.  
James smirked.

"Oh my gosh! Okay, I was in..."

**~Linebreak~Linebreak~Linebreak~Linebreak~Linebreak~Linebreak~Linebreak~Linebreak~**

_It was a long night for Kendall and James in this bar.  
They talked about almost everything and became more and more drunken.  
In this night they both did something that changed their lives forever..._

As Kendall awoke this morning he wasn't in his bedroom at home, but nevertheless the bedroom seemed so familiar...  
He looked around just a moment, then he knew where he was.  
He was at the Hotel.  
He was at work.

Fast Kendall sat up himself in his bed.  
That was the moment when he noticed the warm body besides him.  
He looked to his side and saw... oh no! That can't have happened!  
Besides to him lay James, the guy from the bar last night.  
His torso was naked and Kendall had a good look to James' abs.  
'Oh no', Kendall thought, 'God, I know I didn't have reported often, but please don't tell me, I've slept with this guy!', he thought.  
But then Kendall looked under his bed cover and all his hopes were destroyed.  
He was naked.  
Kendall thought about last night, but he couldn't remember.

And then suddenly he looked to his hand and noticed a little golden ring on his finger.  
'Oh goodness...!'

**ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤**

_**Okay, it's longer than the last ones :D**_

_**I hope you liked it!**_

_**Greetings **_

_**Annie**_


End file.
